1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate generally to bio sample processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bio sample processing apparatus and method in which low-pressure vacuum chambers are set up in both ends of a bio processor and a bio sample is made to pass through the bio processor due to a pressure difference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biochip is a biological micro chip that can analyze gene expression, the way of distribution, and mutation by arraying and immobilizing hundreds to hundreds of thousands of biomolecules such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), DNA fragments, and ribonucleic acid (RNA), whose sequences are known, on a small solid substrate formed of glass, silicon, or nylon at predetermined intervals. As an example, biochip technology means DNA microarray technology which is up-to-date gene analysis technology. It may also mean a biosensor which combines bio substances with conventional physical, chemical and optical converters, a DNA microarray with a built-in DNA detector, a protein chip using proteins such as enzymes, antibodies and antigens, a cell chip using a vegetable cell, and a neuron chip directly using a neuron cell.
Recently, the concept of Lab-On-a-Chip (LOC) was introduced to the biochip technology field. LOC, DNA-LOC and protein-LOC are under development to integrate laboratory work, for example, sample pre-process, derivation, separation, and analysis, in one chip by directly using substantial bio samples such as blood, urine, cells, and saliva, and diverse kinds of samples such as natural substances, medicines, and food. LOC integrates valves, liquid measuring instruments, reactors, extractors, and separation systems as needed for sample pre-processing in an automatic analyzing device for analyzing a biochemical substance, integrating many sensor technologies in one chip.
In order to analyze a bio sample for substances contained in the bio sample by using a biochip, the bio sample should be pre-processed.
FIGS. 1A to 1C illustrate conventional pre-processing apparatuses for bio samples.
FIG. 1A shows an apparatus for separating a cell to be used as a bio sample. FIG. 1B shows a lysis apparatus for performing lysis on part of a cell to use it as a bio sample. FIG. 1C shows an apparatus for extracting molecules to be used as a bio sample from the part of a cell obtained in the lysis apparatus.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, pre-processing is performed to prepare a bio sample to be used in a biochip. The pre-processing of a bio sample includes cell separation, lysis, extraction, and purification for acquiring DNA and/or RNA to be used as the bio sample from cells.
FIGS. 2A to 2C illustrate conventional apparatuses for processing a bio sample.
FIG. 2A shows a general bio sample processing apparatus. FIG. 2B illustrates a LOC that can process and analyze a bio sample in one chip. FIG. 2C shows a conventional biosensor.
The conventional bio sample processing apparatus of FIG. 2A includes a macroscale external pump, a chamber, a valve, and a reactor. Since the bio sample processing apparatus does not have its own energy source, it uses an external pump to pre-process the bio sample. Because the bio sample processing apparatus is not for one time use, a cleaning process is necessary and it is hard to embody the bio sample processing apparatus to have multiple channels.
The LOC of FIG. 2B also needs an external energy source to process a bio sample, as in the case of FIG. 2A. Therefore, it includes a micro electromechanical (MEMS) pump inside, which makes the structure relatively complicated.
The conventional biosensor of FIG. 2C also does not have its own energy source, which is the same as the cases of FIGS. 2A and 2B. Therefore, the biosensor includes a micro pump inside, which is illustrated in FIG. 2C. When the micro pump is used, there are problems in that the process for fabricating the micro pump is quite complicated, and that the production cost is increased. In addition, the micro pump has relatively weak performance, compared to other pumps. Instead of forming the pump inside the biosensor, an external pump may be used. However, when an external pump is used, it is hard to connect and control the microstructure and the external pump.